


Bailando a la luz de la luna

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly, Spring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Bien, sabes que hoy es el 18 de marzo, ¿no? Y sabes lo que significa... ¿verdad?”“Uh... ¿significa que mañana será el 19?”“Significa.” empezó, con aire altanera. “Que en dos días será el equinoccio de primavera, Ko.”





	Bailando a la luz de la luna

**Bailando a la luz de la luna**

Cuando Kota había visto Kei pasar casi dos horas mirando la pantalla del ordenador, había imaginado que algo estaba mal.

Y había tenido como una sensación – que fuera experiencia o menos no lo sabía – que ese algo mal iba a afectar él de primera mano.

Y por lo demás, cuando Kei intrigaba algo, ¿Quién era que se quedaba siempre implicado?

Había esperado pacientemente, sin preguntarle nada, esperando que cuando fuera la hora de descansarse el menor fuera demasiado cansado y se durmiera, pues olvidando todo con una noche de sueño.

No tuvo esa suerte.

Con Kei, nunca la tenía.

“¡Kota!” comenzó el menor esa noche, yendo a las sabanas a su lado, su cara para nada cansada; al contrario, parecía a Yabu que fuera más despierto del solito.

“¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó, tratando de sonar interesado y no aterrorizado, como efectivamente estaba.

“Esta tarde, mientras navegaba por internet, he encontrado sitios interesantes, ¿sabes?” le explicó, con el aire excitado que siempre tenía cuando algo lo apasionaba.

Kota asintió, señalando que lo estaba escuchando.

“Bien, sabes que hoy es el 18 de marzo, ¿no? Y sabes lo que significa... ¿verdad?” le preguntó, levantando las cejas con aire interrogativo.

Yabu repasó rápido el calendario en su mente.

Aún quedaban más de dos meses para el cumpleaños de Kei, y casi cuatro a su aniversario.

Y no era el cumpleaños de ningún otro, ni estaban cerca a alguien día que él recordaba ser particular por algo.

Se salió los ojos, caminando en la oscuridad.

“Uh... ¿significa que mañana será el 19?” contestó, consciente que no fuera la respuesta correcta.

No le gustó la mirada casi de piedad de su novio, y esperó que le explicara.

“Significa.” empezó, con aire altanera. “Que en dos días será el equinoccio de primavera, Ko.” le dijo, esperando que a ese punto Kota entendiera el espirito de la situación.

“Ah... ¿tenemos que hacer una limpieza general?”

Su respuesta era inocente, iba a jurarlo bajo tortura.

Eso, todavía, no lo salvó del aire de asco de su novio.

“No, Kota. No tenemos que hacer una limpieza general.” le dijo, con un suspiro dramático. “Significa que tenemos que ir a un claro y bailar nudos bajo la luna.” terminó, seguro que ahora fuera claro lo que quería decir.

Pero Kota seguía no entendiendo, no importa cuando se esforzara.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó en baja voz, mientras el menor gemía, lamentoso.

“Kota, ¿es posible que no sabes nada? Son ritos propiciatorios por la Diosa, ¿no? Y por... bien... sentirnos uno con la tierra. Y con los otros. Y entonces he leído algo sobre orgias, pero no estoy seguro...”

Kota se sentó mejor, mirándolo furiosamente.

Y, finalmente, entendió lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

Y desaprobaba.

“Vale, antes de todo…” empezó, contando sus objeciones con los dedos. “¿Dónde demonio vas a encontrar un claro en el medio de Tokyo? Y nunca has querido hacer algo así, no entiendo porque este año tienes esta idea absurda de complacer Madre Tierra y basuras así solo porque has leído algo en sitios web sospechosos. Y nunca voy a dejarte bailar nudo bajo la luna con otras personas solo porque has sentido un vago olor de sexo. Puede ser peligroso. Pueden estar maniacos o podrías tomar una enfermedad extraña.” respiró hondo, antes de seguir. “Y entonces, querría recordarte que ambos somos sintoístas. Y el primero día de primavera vamos al cementerio para honrar los muertos. A lo sumo, después podemos ir al templo. Pero he perdido el pasaje que hablaba de desnudez, de bosques y orgias.” terminó.

Esperaba que el menor le contestara en el mismo tono, que se lamentara o que insistiera en su petición.

En vez, Kei cogió los hombros.

“Vale. Pues esa noche voy a bailar nudo en el balcón y después tendremos sexo.” se descansó en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana. “Buenas noche, Ko.” le dijo después, cerrando los ojos.

Yabu se quedó mirándolo fijo por un tiempo que le pareció interminable.

Se mordió un labio, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago.

Ese chico iba a causarle una ulcera, estaba seguro.

Quizás, la noche del equinoccio podría de verdad complacer alguien.

Un buen médico, probablemente. 


End file.
